Falling Into It
by Artemis Uchiha
Summary: First story so please don't flame me too hard. Sakura Haruno has had a difficult past with Sasuke Uchiha and has refused to open her heart up to the rest of the male population of the city of Konoha. What happens to Sakura when she is talked into going to a swim party at said Uchiha's house for his birthday party and doesn't know how to swim? Dunno if I should try anothother story


**please**** no flames .! I don't own Naruto. (Spoiler ahead..) If I did well... Lets just say that 1. Hinata and Naruto would go out 2. Neji wouldn't die and 3. ITASAKU! And I apologize if or any misspelled words**.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" My best friend, Ino, said to Me.

"No means no, Ino-pig." I said crossing my arms.

"Come on! This is the least you can do for Sasuke!" Sasuke. Uchiha. I had once had a crush on this boy before 5 years ago when he decided that I was wasting my time. I have other dreams to follow, right?

"And again why should I do it I him?" I narrowed her eyes.

"Look I know you've had a... Rough history with him but he's turning 17! It's his birthday!"

"Not convincing enough to go." I said walking away from my best friend.

"Please? Everyone will be there. It's small. It's just Kohoha 13 and Itachi.. Well 12 if you don't go." Ino said with a smirk.

I smsighed. "... Fine." Ino smiled. She knew my weak spot. I've always enjoyed 1. medical books 2. spending time with Kohona 13. We weren't besties for nothing now, were we?

"Yay! Come on, get dressed! We need to be there in..." Ino checked her watch. "10 minutes."

"What?!" I screeched.

"Please tone down the hysterics. We wouldn't be so under the gun if you weren't so stubborn." Ino said matter-o-factly. I grumble something before heading to m room

"Ino better be grateful that we're quick changers." Inner-Sakura said.

"Inner, or once I agree with you." I said quietly.

~3 minutes later~

"'K I'm dressed, Ino." I said coming from my room wearing a headband to keep her bangs up a red shirt with a white circle and a white skirt with black leggings on it. I walked over to grab her backpack.

"I'm lucky that you change fast." Ino said and dragged me out the door.

~15 minutes later~

"Welcome, Sakura, Ino! We're so glad that you can make it!" Mikoto said a she opened the door. Mikoto wore an apron with flour on it from cooking. "Everyone is outside."

Ino and I thanked Mikito once they were inside the Uchihas house- mansion. It was HUGE. "Hey Sakura, you know where to go right?"

"Of course I do." I said walking down a hall. I've been to the Uchihas mansion multiple time before because of projects from school. Sasuke, Naruto, and I were always paired up together for some reason.

Web they got outside, everyone truly was there. Tenten and Neji were sitting on a swinging bench next to each other talking. Rather Neji was talking to Tenten who was blushing. Shikamaru was staring at the clouds an Choji was eating his barbecued flavored chips. Lee was in the pool swimming laps. Hinata was standing shyly by Naruto who was talking to Sasuke. Shino was standing in the corner and Sai was talking to Kiba who was petting his dog, Akamaru.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, giving me a friendly hug. Ino walked off to join her boyfriend, Shikamaru who welcomed Ino with a kiss on the cheek.

"H-hi S-saku-ra." Hinatasaid shyly from behind Naruto.

"Hinata, no need to be so shy!" Naruto said warmly focusing his attention to the shy purple headed girl. Hinata smiled and blushed. I pulsing help but to smile at Hinass cute behavior. "Hey I'm gonna get in the pool. Hinata, Sakura, wanna join me?"

I've never ern comfortable around pools. I'm not a very strong swimmer. "S-s-sur-re Nar-uto" Hinata said.

Naruto ran to the back wall and then back. He jumped in the air and tucked his legs in. "CANNON BALL!" He said before splashing in. That got everyone wet near the pool- namely me and Sasuke.

"Naruto!" I said. I didn't have an intention to get my upper body wet.

"Heh, sorry Sakura. It feels good though."

I shook my head no and grabbed a handful of water. I quietly walked behind Shikamaru and Ino and sprinkled it on them.

Upon getting wet, Shikamaru just said "troublesome girls..." And processed to get up.

Ino on the other hand.. "BILLBOARD BROW! You know this was a new shirt! I'm gonna get you back for this!"

"Have fun trying, Ino-pig!" I teased before sprinting the heck away from the fuming Ino.

Ino grabbed a cup of water and I ran towards Neji and Tenten. "Hide me!" I said.

"What? Sakra, mind explaining?" A confused Tenten replied. Neji jus gave me a look that essentially told me I was cray. But then I saw Ino and ducked. Next thing we knew Tenten ad Neji were wet. Tenten wanted tiger back at Ino. I'm not sure which old prefer. An angry Ino or a pissed of Tenten.

It put an amusing look on Neji- until Tenten splashed him.. Again. Tenten who was chasing Ino was chased by Neji. "Good thinking, Ino, Tenten, Neji! Running stimulates the power if youth!" Lee said sprinting towards Ino.

Akamaru started to back and chase Lee and that caused Kiba to chase after Akamaru. I dipped my feet in the relaxing water when I could. "Why do I have such idiotic friends?" Sasuke muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Dunno. Might as well get you in the fun," I said springing a handful of water at his face. Sasuke just smirked before pulling out a water gun.

"SASUKE WHERE THE HELL FID YOU HIDE THAT!?" I yelled. Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Oh no.. You're in for it now" inner said.

"I don't need your commentaries!" I said back.

I sprinted towards the door and Sasuke fired water at me. I then.

dodged the water by making a sharp left around a pole. We heard the door open. "Sasuke" we heard the silky voice of Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Sorry, anki..." Sasuke said sheepishly.

"Good that you're having fun. I think I'm just going to dip my feet in before going back to my work." Itachi said stoically.

I joined Itachi. I mean... No one would mess with Itachi. His silence is the deadliest thing about him! "Hey Itachi." I said, not really caring about if he responded to me or not.

"Hello, Sakura." Itachi said. That was it. I'm not saying any more. A few moments of- well it wasn't silence considering Lee was shouting about "youth" and Neji was shouting to Tenten who was shouting things at Ino. Then there was Kiba laughing and Akamaru's jovial barking. Well I think it was jovial. I can't really tell but Akamaru just seemed happy.

"Hey Sakura," I heard. I turned around to see a smirking Naruto. Uh oh.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You should get wet too!" He said smiling. Then, I felt pressure on my back. Before I knew it I was submersed in water. I can't swim! I felt air starting to run out. I'm struggling to get to the surface as soon as possible. The lack of oxygen is slowing my movements until my eyes were closed and I wasn't moving at all. Too bad I couldn't finish my medical book before the party.

~3RD PERSON~

Ino saw Sakra struggling. "NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Ino yelled. Everything stopped. Everyone froze and looked at the pool. We saw Sakura quickly going down.

"Why did she come then if she don't know how to swim!" Naruto said.

"Because-" Ino was cut off by another splash into the water. She looked over and saw Itachi was swimming after Sakura. It was five seconds before we saw Itachi resurface again with the unconscious Sakura.

~SAKURA POV~

I suddenly felt a lot of pressure on my chest. I can feel water that I had I ingested earlier come up. Then I felt a warm pair of lips giving me air and then it was back to the chest compressions. After about 10 more, I finally had enough energy to open my eyes and cough up all of the water.

Who? I looked around. I saw a co cornerned Ino, whining Akamaru, a muttering Shikamaru, a guilty Naruto, and a surprised Sasuke. Was it Sasuke? No... Who... Who?

I tried to look around. The farthest I it was to my left. I saw a bit of raven hair. Itachi? No it can't be. Before I could look more, I felt my body give out on me. "SAKURA!" I heard a panicked voice call out before my senses dulled.

Next place I woke up in was a white room. I was in a black bed. In front of the bed was a desk. To the left there was a black dresser. On each side of the bed there were bedside tables. This certainly isn't a guess bedroom. Is it Sasuke's room?

I was cut off from my train of thought when the door opened. "Ita- Itachi?"I said in surprise. I saw him visually relax. "Why am I here? What happened? No... Where am I?"

Itachi came at me quickly and brought me into his embrace. He put one of his arms around my waist and the other behind my head and pulled me close. "Thank the heavens you're okay" he said into my hair.

"What happened? I'm assuming this is your room." I said. He didn't say anything but tightened his grip on me. "Why are... Let go of me!" I said.

Itachi suddenly let go of me, placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me seriously dead in the eye. "Don't do that to me again." He said seriously. "You had all of us so worried- you had _me_ worried."

"What happened!?" I want answers here!

Itachi let me go. "You were drowning." He said seriously.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I rescued you. You opened your eyes outside and then passed out. You've been out for 30 minutes."

I had nothing to say. "Thank you:. Itachi..." I said.

"Shh..." Itachi said bringing me in his warm embrace.

"Why are you... Having do much physical contact with me? Last time I checked you hated almost all girls and physical contact."

"Don't confuse me with Sasuke." He said. "I've had my eye on a girl for a very long time."

I furrowed my brows a bit. "Let me guess. That girl would be me." I said. Itachi brought me closer to his body and kissed by forehead.

"Your forehead is so beautiful" he murmured. I'm not comprehending any of this. Are you inner?

"HELL YEAH! ITACHI UCHIHA IS TOTALLY CRUSHING ON US!" Inner replied. Yep that's what I was thinking too.

"No, Itachi..." I said and tried to break free from Itachi's grasp and utterly failed. He frowned a bit. "It's the age gap. I'm 17 and you're 25! That's a good 8 years!"

"All the more why I love you..." He murmured into my long pink hair.

I looked up at him. "Itachi, as much as I admire you I-" I was cut off by Itachi's lips crashing into my face. Well mouth rather.

It was a nice and sweet kiss but certainly not a peck. Passion was an element but this was a nice slow and sweet first kiss. When we broke away, I said "what a charmer." Before pecking him on the lips. He turned it more passionate by putting his left arm around my waist and his right hand to my head pushing my head against his. I couldn't help to main his game when he started to rub my back sensually. But due to oxygen we broke apart. I was still flabbergasted.

Itachi smirked and whispered into my ear "For our first date, I'm teaching you how to swim." before kissing my large forehead. I couldn't help to smile and close my eyes. I guess old be coming over way more often than planned.


End file.
